User talk:William Seasteel
My ban. (Admins please read!) Alright. I'm very sorry about the Sig incident. But, isn't 3 weeks a little much? It's Will! Hi!I know you.You are in Armed Guard.I am friends with you(me:Will Greasescarlett).Cg for joining wiki! Will Greasescarlett 13:49, May 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: I can't Will Greasescarlett 14:03, May 3, 2012 (UTC) RE:War Rules. It clearly states not to make anymore war pages (or at least fight about roleplay on-wiki). As for the "other" war pages, as far as I know they were made prior to the rule being passed.--[[User:Parax.|''Parax]] 14:19, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Re why did u unfriend me? cause i can Lord Jason 00:56, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: POTCO http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Captain_Ned_Edgewalker/Un-Wanted_Break_from_POTCO Your Wiki Mentor Tyler, you have been chosen to have a Wiki Mentor, with this he will be Jeremiah Garland, you will learn from him, you will treat him with respect and your expereince on this wiki will be more plesant. Have any questions, ask him. [[User talk:Jim Logan|'The Instant Classic']] '''Yes!!! I am so excited, Jeremiah is the best to be with!' Other account. I understand, but using two multiple accounts is restricted. If you want to ask about your ban, ask an involved administrator ( I'm not sure about the situation ) about your block, don't make a new account. 14:49, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Tyler Crossbones 14:26, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Tyler, I heard that you were going to get rid of the navy. If you ARE, you are getting rid of me. If you do, I will have my resignation on your desk the next morning. SincerlyAdmiral Christopher Ironshot 05:12, July 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sig Sure, I'll start working on it soon :D Voxelplox Ƭalk ' My User page Hey Tyler, thought id ask you to check out my user page as I have now put on some userboxes... - 06:01, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Your Sig Okay, here it is To add it, just add in your preferences. Hope you like it :D 'Voxelplox Ƭalk ' United Role-Playing Nations message -_- Shut up..... Tyler seriously, Vandalism Tyler, this is a warning to not vandalize John's sig. I can handle myself.-- 03:39, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hmf - throws parax in my van - My wedding is tomorrow the nerve This is your second warning about vandalism. I know, Christopher shouldn't make his character's goal be to kill yours, but that doesn't mean you can go ahead and vandalize his page. Do not do it again.-- 16:28, July 15, 2012 (UTC) You can remove his "goal" part, but you cannot vandalize his page, which you did on this account and your IP. I saw what you did, Tyler: http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User:Admiral_Christopher_Ironshot?diff=573205&oldid=573204 http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User:Admiral_Christopher_Ironshot?diff=573203&oldid=573080 -- 16:44, July 15, 2012 (UTC) You Better Watch It Hey! Im Charles Crestsilver and you changed something on Co. Sons of Liberty and I want to know what it was, RIGHT NOW! Or you'll be in big trouble. Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army 03:24, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Slit my tongue. I don't care. I will not bow down to you EITC. And also, you'd have to find me to punish me. Plus I was email that you made changes to the site. Ungratefully, Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army 17:44, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Chat Ban '''Personal Note: Tyler thank you for acting maturely when I had to ban you from chat, I really respect how you didn't get mad :) Most people, when they do something wrong, tend to go crazy and start going with "BUT BUT BUT BUT.." but you handled it maturely and I thank you for that :P On another note, please read the Rules, and if you have any questions just feel free to ask :) Fair Winds, Voxelplox Ƭalk ' yay at personal note :D Sorry about that.. changing your ban to 1 day, since you have 1 day left of your 3 day ban 'Voxelplox Ƭalk ' Wait nevermind, your ban is 3 days, and it says 3 days.. so.. it should expire on time then.. 'Voxelplox Ƭalk ' Tomorrow then, because you were banned on the 18th, so thats 1 day, today is 2, tomorrow 3. :) 'Voxelplox Ƭalk ''' R.E. - Your Request Sorry, I misunderstood. What is it you need me to post on your talk page? Lord Hector Wildhayes (talk) 01:23, July 20, 2012 (UTC) R.E. your meeting request Hey um... Lol, I didn't quite get that link. Could you give it to me again? and perhaps could we just talk on the chat on that wiki? I don't feel like re-typing that entire blog up again. Lord Hector Wildhayes (talk) 01:28, July 20, 2012 (UTC) W.M.I.P Confirmation. Confirmation You have signed up for W.M.I.P,a guild of Guildzow.To prove your not a hacker,please tell me your name on POTCO and I will whisper to you the code.When you recieve the code,put it on my talk page and ill give the reedeem code.Safety is very important in W.M.I.P!Sorry but,if you don't do the steps above in 14 days,the code will expire,and you will have to make a new applicaton. Thank You, W.M.I.P Reply to Will Greasescarlett. War Tyler, we need to act fast from Kwagar taking our ports. If the need for war is nessecary, I have drafted a Declareration of War. Here it is. Declareration of War In rightfulness, and for the common good of the Kingdom of Switzerland, we hereby declare war on Ademus Kwagar’s empire, for him burning the Swiss Admirality, and proceeding to burn down the rest of the Swiss Capitol. We also now have warants for the arrest and execution of the following : Captain Kwagar, Admiral Qswas, and other leaders of the Empire, for war crimes and the destruction of Switzerland. Signed, Admiral of the Fleet, Lord C. Ironshot of the Swiss Admiality Secretary of the Swiss Military, Lord Tyler Crossbones Now this has not been notified so tis not in affect until you approve. Signed, 05:27, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Bring It! Im not afraid of some dumb EITC reporting me for rebellion. Bring it on! Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army 03:46, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Meeting Tyler, it has come to the point where I need to return to the guild. It is not that I don't like Outlaws, it is time for me to return. Get back to me ASAP 12:52, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Meeting Third Sea Lord Blake Stewart 21:45, August 2, 2012 (UTC)So! Here's your chance. Meet me Monday 10 A.M. PST. Perhaps we can get this settled... Server: Hassigos Island: De Porc Tower. IF YOU DO NOT ACCEPT, CHANCES OF FUTURE MEETINGS ARE SLIM.--Third Sea Lord Blake Stewart 22:29, August 2, 2012 (UTC)--Third Sea Lord Blake Stewart 22:29, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Meeting I come home from vacation tomorrow, however, it may be late, Saturday 10PST good? Welcome back I see you got your Avatar back We'll talk about possible Allies and HOPEFULLY to get our probs solved. Third Sea Lord Blake Stewart 05:54, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Swiss chat Get on the Switzerland chat... 03:58, August 16, 2012 (UTC) YO Chat boy. -- 21:56, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Re : 47th Regiment of Foot It sounds tempting, but I must refuse utterly. I have my reasons, but you specificly said, and I quote, "You are a traitor." Your offer is rejected. Sincerly, 16:43, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Your Comment on the second division It would be an honor if you would lead the second brigade do you accept? Lord Jason Blademorgan, 15:12, September 28, 2012 (UTC) A apology Tyler, I am not sure you would accept it, but I am giving full regards to my apology. The reason I wrote it, is to make a more perfect union, to preserve, protect, and reduce unrest for Switzerland. My regards, 16:19, September 28, 2012 (UTC) 74th of foot As lord General You are required to ask me for permission to take the men i am using.. thank you Lord Jason Blademorgan, 14:18, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Re Alright. If you will approve of it, I will delete the document. Or, I can edit it to where you have full power, and the thing is overruled if you veto something second divison will not be disbanned get on chat Lord Jason Blademorgan, 18:18, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Page Your page, "The Conquest of Ireland", violates our policy. After it was deleted, we noticed you restored it. If a page is deleted by an administrator, restoring it will do no good. Please refrain from restoring deleted pages that were deleted for valid reasoning. If you disagree with the deletion, please contact an administrator via talk page or Personal Message in chat, instead of restoring the page only for it to be deleted again. Please note that restoring the page again will result in a strike, and if done so once more your account will be blocked for one day. 23:49, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chat Sorry old Salt cant get on any chats till this saturday coming which is in five days time! Apologies ''Richard'' Re: Aww Yeah positive man, sorry if you want though leave a message on my Swiss wiki message wall about what you want to talk about and we'll talk on FB about it savvy? really sorry man wish i could but its all tech stuff that wont let me get on. ''Richard'' "DO YOU WANT TO OWN ME?" WANNA OWN ME? We need to talk I need to talk to you IMMEDIATELY, thank you, 02:36, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Invitation Dear Tyler Crossbones It is my honour to invite you to join the Supreme Thule Society of Chaos, lead by my new POTCO character Karl Ruprecht Kroenon, this is not a guild just a RP order much like the Societys of Light & Darkness in its way, but with no alligences to anyone except itself if you wish to know more about society you can read more about it here The Thule Society of Chaos. Thanks you for your time... ~Karl Ruprecht Kroenon of Chaos~ We Need to talk Tyler, we need to talk on game, its urgent. Get back to me with when it works for you, asap. Switzerland Dear Tyler Crossbones, I would like to be in the highest position I can of Switzerland. I'm a great leader and I actually will try to become preisdent of the U.S. when I'm 36. I will listen to any rules and take responsibility. On POTCO and a seperate wiki I have made my own country for POTCO. So I have some exprience. I have a guild of about 120 people. If you want me to become leader I do have a upcoming wedding to be a great part of a celebration for when I take office. I actually can speak some languages of the Swiss ethnic group including one of the official [ German ] and a smaller one [ English ]. I will follow any limit of my leadership as long as you can make me the highest you can.I will only declare war or something if I have to. I'm on good terms with some other countries like the French. You won't regret making me king [ or whatever goverment name ] of the Swiss. Gamer124 (talk) 18:39, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I, Josef Kohlechmied Duke of Zurich & Prime Minister of Switzerland, completely object this. I am sorry to tell you but you are simply not the type of person we need in Switzerland. You seem to know absolutely nothing about any systems of government. So I will urge King Tylar Kroshbon of Switzerland to object this aswell. I announced him as the king not only because he is, but also to say the there is no way we would ever make you king of our nation. Well, have a nice day. I said the highest you would make me and I have great knowledge on goverment. I was talking to Tyler Crossbones of the Role Play council so let him answer this. Gamer124 (talk) 19:01, December 1, 2012 (UTC) @Gamer1234, Is that a threat of rape to mine wife? If so, you git off o' her you meenee jurk face. [[User:Blake Stewart|Mystery]][[User talk:Blake Stewart|man]] 19:02, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Tyler is not on the Council...-- 19:04, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh well I need some high thing in the goverment and well the king himself said he can give me a high leadership. And no it's not a threat tell Tyler to talk to me about this.Gamer124 (talk) 19:05, December 1, 2012 (UTC) As the Prime Minister of Switzerland, I still completely oppose this. - Josef Kohleschmied Tyler said he fired like everyone so the high people can be replaced. Tell him please that I would like to speak to him and my letter was formal you just don't want me to rise in politics and maybe go higher then you or replace you. :No, he—and pretty much everyone else who saw your message—just doesn't believe you have the mental or physical capacity to properly rule.-- 19:13, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :Well I guess I'll apply for Burma. But I would still like to speak with him. :Uh I wasn't offering you to be King of Switzerland. I was offering you a spot in our military... : Using my Signature Please do not use my signature to say that I hate everyone. I don't think it is a funny joke at all. This is a just warning. If I see you doing this again, I will give you a strike for impersonating me. -- 13:49, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Tyler Hey Tyler, got a question for ya, when can I join Armed Guard? See You Soon! '''-Blue Invitation Greetings! You are asked to attend the funeral of King Philip V of Spain. It will be held 21 December, 1746 (2012), at approximately 7:00 PM EST (2:00 PM GMT). The server will be Andaba, and the island will be Cutthroat Isle (Jungle). Guests should begin arriving as early as 6:30 PM EST (1:30 PM GMT). If you wish to say some memorable words about the fallen king, please reply here. If you have any questions, please ask them here. Thank you! --[[User talk:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Savvy Designs|''Savvy Designs Member]] Getting on anytime soon? -_- Title says it all. 06:04, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Here they are Here they are. I decided to help ya since I've been bored for a while now. -- -- Squirto19 - Talk Page 16:48, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Haha, thanks Squirt. There ya go Tyler! Thank you! That was really fast! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Last time using old sig :P Please Stop editing my sig I'm still working on it -_- Vice Admiral Blake Stewart of the EITC Third Division 20:59, January 19, 2013 (UTC) You're Colonel of the EITC Third Division though. I realize that, but when you keep editing it, it kicks me out of changing it. 'A proposal to benefit all? Greetings old friend, As you know (and as Sven has most rudely commeted on), I wish to discuss many things with you. Some of which has to do with the growing Third Division, but there are other pressing concerns that we must adress before you will ever see my name in your roster. Get online as soon as possible to meet me and discuss things. If you receive this message AFTER we talk, then feel free to disregard it. But I only ask for one thing. We meet alone. Simply because I do not wish to draw the public's eye to these problems. I'm sure you understand. Regards, Chancellor Ryan Blademonk of England 21:27, January 22, 2013 (UTC)'''King Ryan Blademonk of Austria Ty can we plz talk on swiss chat sometime? ~Ari Hey I need you on the Swiss Wiki, as soon as possible. Matthew is acting up and has Blocked me, and he has deleted my demotion request blog. What? We didn't even PUNISH you, why are you so upset? --[[User talk:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Savvy Designs|''Savvy Designs Member]] 18:46, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hello Tyler! :P 03:03, February 11, 2013 (UTC)Miss Hannah Bluefeather-Blademonk of Austria Hello! Whoops sorry! Forgot to log in lol! But again I just wanted to say hi cause you messaged me on my talk page! Have a good night! P:S: Get Ryan Blademonk to come online please!!! Thanks!!! EmpressBluefeather31 (talk) 03:05, February 11, 2013 (UTC)Miss Hannah Bluefeather-Blademonk of Austria Strike Chat You have been banned from chat for one week due to reaching your third strike. Upon reviewing your history, it appears you have reached the third strike mark on numerous occasions. That being said, the lengths of your bans will only increase from here. The next time you reach three strikes, even if they are for minor offenses, you will earn a two week ban. Thank you for understanding. -- Jeremiah Garland 23:24, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Your edits That's the TRUE Roleplay information. Rofl, we aren't Gamer with the "UIC". Bobby Moon is NOT Queen of France Davy Hookwrecker is NOT King of Russia. Please don't vandalize pages, you're an Admin for a reason. Tyler - Talk Um... hey... Uh, what did you do to my page Crestsilver's Army? It was a page and now it's apparently your blog?! Please fix this. Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army and U.I.C. High Council Member 04:05, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Charles James Crestsilver Please redo my changes. I am Swiss, btw. Just ask Blake Stewart. Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army, leader of the Co. Sons of Liberty 00:07, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Meet in chat. Tyler - Talk Tyler Tyler Crossbones. With some servers gone are Savica and Legassa still there!? Jason Blademorgan 15:47, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Savica is there. Legassa is gone. RIP Hassigos. ;( Tyler - Talk I accept I accept your offer - Basil Brawlmonk IV WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!? Tyler, are you nuts!? You just declared war on one of the major countries, Sweden. Just tell me, What the hell were you thinking. Your Friend, Captain Ned Edgewalker Blake Requests You King Blake requests your presence on the Swiss Wiki Chat immediately. The link is http://potcoswitzerland.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat . We hope you can attend as soon as possible. 02:41, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism warning Cooperation warning Republic of Wadiya Chat William get on POTCO Swiss Chat pls liek pls ~Al Crestsilver's Army Dear William, I saw the EITC Third Division page and thought it was amazing. I would like your help on the Crestsilver's Army page to make it more organized. If you didn't make the page, could you redirect me to who did. Sincerely, A Chat Get on the chat! please Ishamel Exchooz me Re:Re:Crestsilver's Army If we could discuss it on chat one day, since there are some things I would like to keep but some that I don't mind changing. If not, please ask me any questions you have. If you could whip up a new system that'd be great but I'm more than willing to give credit if necessary. Sincerely, 05:46, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Userbox Help Dear , I was wondering if you could fix Template:Plank'sPublishing and Template:Plank'sPublishingStaff to make them more unique. The main issue I'd like to fix is sizing but I can't figure out how. I would also appreciate if you could maybe pizazz it up a bit. Mainly, if you could fix the sizing since I feel the words are too crammed in the box. Thanks, 05:47, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Done, and done. You'll need to give me a better definition of "pizazz", though. Tyler - Talk RE:Chat I am able to talk right now if you can. I would prefer that you say this on Skype because I crash when I go on the wiki chats and the game filters messages often. If now is a bad time, please reply back with a convenient time for you. Madster Not crazyjust Mad 02:15, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Re: Meeting Hi Tyler If you wanna talk you'll have to get on facebook, let me know asap! :D cheers bro Scott Re: RE: Meeting Hey Tyler, The Reason i asked for facebook is that cant get on wiki chat at the moment sorry. i tried to get on the chat on the black guard wiki but i cant Sorry man, i await your reply sincerly Scott RE:RE:Chat Leaving me a message on your wiki would be best and I'll be able to reply on there. Madster Not crazyjust Mad 05:16, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Chat You said you needed to talk? I'll be on chat most of the night. RE: i neva' hads a son cause i got divorced too may times ;_; ~Al